


Ginny y yo somos almas gemelas

by Loredi



Series: Viñetas inspiradas en las declaraciones estúpidas de J.K. Rowling. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Ginny y yo somos almas gemelas

\- Ginny y yo somos almas gemelas. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde el principio. Tenemos un montón de cosas en común; principalmente el quidditch y los amigos; o sea, mis amigos que son sus hermanos. Somos muy parecidos, si lo piensas... ella... ella fue poseída por Voldemort, y yo también, más o menos. O sea, más que ella pero en realidad no tan impresionantemente, porque lo de ella fue más terrible, ¿sabes? Imagínate, con solo once años... la pobre. Pero, después de eso ella fue muy valiente, mira, o sea... además ella era muy buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y era muy buena besando, también. Era la chica con la que soñaban todos los chicos. Era como perfecta, ¿sabes? O sea... es perfecta.

Sí. Ginny y yo somos almas gemelas. Desde el principio estaba establecido así. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero nuestro destino era este...

 

\- Potter, no sé si te diste cuenta que eso sigue sin explicar, ni remotamente, por qué sigues viniendo.


End file.
